Talk:Fresh Kill/Archive 1
This page is an archive of a talk page. Birds Challenge for everyone: List every species (or species type) of bird you remember seeing in the series. There are, frankly a huge number of bird types, so I'm going to have to merge them down a bit and do some lumping to make the types manageable (there are some things, like Waxwings, that I'm guessing the cats probably lump with sparrows, and things like that). It'll also help me get a handle on what really is found in the cats' area. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Sparrow, thrush, dove (or pigeon, found during training between Firestar & Cloudpaw), owl (not sure if they would eat it), eagle (the tribe cats eat them). [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Addressing Eagles will be... A challenge. They're hunted exclusively as a part of a culture, and are not on the "normal" list of items cats eat. We shall figure something out, though. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Prior to the move from Rabbit to Prey Do we need this article at all? I don't really see a point in it. Why not just make one Prey article to cover everything? Because individual pages couldn't possibly be more than stubs... --~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'Talk']]/ ) 01:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :I honestly didn't even realize this page existed *snicker* Sometimes they sneak in under my radar no matter how hard I'm trying. Definitely needs action of some sort. It acctually wouldn't be that hard to expand the article into a proper one, particularly when you get into things like 'sparrows' for prey, which would be able to include lists of links to species and the like. There are options for making proper articles for prey. I'm honestly wondering if we even need articles for prey at all. Perhaps a relevancy vote would be pertinent here. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:54, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Format Inconsistencies & Concerns I'd just like to point out that, while "Mouse" is really a type of creature, "Water Vole" is a very specific species of vole. We should either go all generalities, or all vague. I'm also concerned about the copyright on the images in question. They're not sourced on their pages, and really need to be. They're not clipart, that's all I know for sure. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I got them from Wikipedia, and I'll source them later today. Eu 13:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::They are also sorta big, given the actual usage size you've gone with. Would you like me to scale them? I'd be willing to do it once they're sourced. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you don't mind, will you? I will not be able to source them until late tonight, but I will do it. Eu 13:53, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Problem I don't feel that hedgehogs and moles should be listed. I am currently re-reading the series, and am currently on chapter seven in Firestar's Quest. So far, there has been no mention of moles at all, and the only mention of hedgehos is in the phrase, "When hedgehogs fly". This site is about the book series cats, not real life cats. Just because real cats eat ti, doesn't mean the book ones do. Well, it might, but, so far, the authors have made absolutly no mention of either of these species ever being in/on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 02:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :So, you're going to make assumptions that these species are never hunted, would never be hunted, and will never be hunted based on the few dozen times we've acctually seen the fresh-kill pile in the books? Simply becuase the authors don't anal-retentively describe every piece of prey in excruciating detail? Considering they know headgehogs, if a cat managed to get through the spins, why wouldn't they eat it? I might consider notes as to books prey items have appeared in, but I don't think it's appropriate to leave things that real cats eat off the list simply becuase there's been no direct mention of them in the few dozen hunting scenes and scenes that we've gotten descriptions of the fresh-kill pile. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:25, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Black Birds? Are Black birds the same thing as Crows? I was reading a warriors book last night, and it mentions that Whitestorm was eating a black bird. I was going to add it on here when the thought occured to me that they might be the same birds as crows--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm pretty sure Blackbird and Crow are two different species. We can post them separately. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 12:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) They are definitely different =) Ѕд₦₫ 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It could also mean a raven. Wait, is that the same as a crow? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 17:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) no, ravens, blackbirds, and crows are each separate species. 01:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that ravens and crows were different, but I just wanted to be sure about blackbirds [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :They are all' separate. ✐SaNdY 16:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just forwarding Artimas' question, are newts mentioned in any of the books? ҖѬ ѥ 03:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. And, blackbirds are completely different and smaller.I think. I mean the smaller one. Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 01:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Book Mentions Should we really have book mentions? Prey is only really mentioned in passing. Raven Randomness! 21:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no. It does not add any value to the article. There is no reason why we should clutter up the article with mentions like: "Mousefur eats a mouse on page 219 of Dawn". Helixtalk 05:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should mention the first time it is mentioned in detail, then just the books for the other times the type of prey is mentioned. '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf ' 18:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should only do it for animals that aren't as common as mice. Like for Hawks and different types of birds. We could say for mice ''many listings in books: ''and then list all the books, or something, just to save space. Like Helix said, it's just wasting space saying someone eats a mouse. Second thought, if the cat is eating a mouse, maybe ''Prey has been eaton in this book to say the only time it's mentioned is when it's being eaton. TawnySMEASH 23:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Adder or Snake? I just want to confirm: was Honeyfern bitten by an adder or a snake? I remember it said something like "Help! Honeyfern's been bitten by a snake!" - Lionblaze [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It was an adder, I think. I'll check. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 23:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It just calls it a snake in the book. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 23:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Adders are the only poisonous snakes in Britain anyway. (I may be wrong on this: I live in the States) Ravenflight 21:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, but the series does not necessarily take place in Britain - the Erins said they started out imagining it there, but once they added a mountain lion (Sharptooth) which are native to North America, it must have become an imaginary area which shares fauna from both continents. So it's quite possible that it could be another snake, but it's such a small distinction I don't think it matters (especially considering that it wasn't distinct in the book) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that was an adder that bit her. Poor Honeyfern! :(Jayfeatherslover55 00:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sandpool JAYFEATHERSLOVER @Goldenpaw: Are you sure? I thought it was an adder. And @Ravenflight, the lake part of Warriors doesn't take place in Britain, like Insaneular said. ~Hollyfur~ 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Isn't an adder the same thing as a snake? Book Mentions: Can't Find I can't find any book mentions for toad in Secrets of the Clans. Can someone please cite that? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) what r u taking about-silverstar I looked about 5 times in Secrets of the Clans, it didn't mention anything about toads. Maybe it was put there that in was a guess that ShadowClan ate them, but it was never actually listed. Or someone put in false information. TawnySMEASH 22:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's nothing about toads in SOTC but I found a reference in Starlight. There are no other references for toads in the series so far. -- Sandystar 16:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Then that means that someone put that statement under frogs as well. I'll check to see if it is mentioned as toad of frog TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 17:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- No it isn't. I have personally checked every book for mentions of toads excepting the mangas. The statement for frogs in SOTC is cited which I did this morning and therefore doesn't need checking... -- Sandystar 17:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Robins? Should we add robins to the page? -Sunheart- 08:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I added them but I can't remember where they are mentioned. I know they are mentioned somewhere though. -Sunheart- 09:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Text Size I don't know why but everything listed on this page is in TINY font. Is this just me, or is there some sort of a coding error? Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| L i v i n g w i t h o n l y m y t h o u g h t s.]] 03:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Template It has been suggested to have a template for this article, like the templates used for Medicine. Does anyone have any ideas on what it should look like? 18:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Like I said on the PW talk page, I suggest the template being modeled after Medicine but including thse topics instead: Appearance, Species, three in-depth book mentions, and a list of other book mentions. 02:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC)